


Two in one

by ElShumov



Category: Xiao Zhan/Wang Yibo - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Detectives, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElShumov/pseuds/ElShumov
Summary: Au! Xiao Chan - a simple seller of flowers, who plays well in public, but who knows that his game, sooner or later will open.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan





	Two in one

**Author's Note:**

> Forward!

***  
Today there were a lot of orders, despite the fact that on holidays flowers were sold like pies, today was some frenzied day.  
Xiao Zhan wiped the sweat, and sat down on a chair. He's never run around the store like this before. His fingers were in small cuts because of the flowers, you have to paste all ten with patches. The glass door opened, a girl, about sixteen years old, came in. She went up to the pots and began to consider the flowers. Xiao Zhan followed her closely, sometimes even looking out from under the counter.  
Do you have anything to say? "He decided to come up with a good approach.  
Turning around, her brown eyes met Xiao Zhan's eyes, smiling she said:  
"Yes, I need a small bouquet, do you have lilies?"  
"There are lilies. What are you like? There are white, purple and gently pink. But I can tell you that peonies will be suitable for a small bouquet".  
"Is it true?"  
He nodded as he approached the girl, he squatted down and began to carefully sort through the flowers to find the peonies. The girl took out her phone and started printing something. Xiao Zhan splintered looking in her direction.  
"And so," he rose, "White peonies and purple lilies will look beautiful, if you still want to add a bouquet, you can add...  
"No, no," his girlfriend interrupted, removing his phone, "I think the bouquet turned out beautiful.  
"Okay," smiled Xiao Zhan, "let's go to the cash register.  
"It's a good price for such a bouquet," she smiled, putting a man  
The man quickly approached the cashier, he put a bouquet and reached out to the wrapper to wrap the flowers, the wrapper also had to be chosen with attention, so, for a few seconds, the man thought which to take.  
Can I go in blue? The girl drank.  
"You can, you 14.27 yuan.  
For such a bouquet is a good price - she smiled, putting a few bills, - Thank you, goodbye!  
"Good luck!  
His smile went missing as soon as the door closed.  
"You have to cut the stems," he said to himself.

On the clock it was six o'clock in the evening, there were no buyers, it pleased the florist, so he just decided to read something on the phone. In the Instagram feed, he was notified that he had been tagged in the photo. There were very, very, very, very many such marks. Their shop was in the heart of the city, customers for the day gathered a very good number. In summer, working in the store is very difficult, colors need more cool air and a lot of water.  
Roses, peonies, lilies, daffodils all these flowers were made everywhere. Even at the checkout there was a small pot of daffodil, but this flower meant to Xiao Zhan, not much more, the man rubbed his leaves and always watered him. The big dark red narcissist was his friend.  
"I'm sorry," a voice rang out above his head.  
Xiao Zhan raised his head, looked at him with some anxiety a middle-aged man.  
"I'm listening.  
"I need an urgent bouquet," he breathed heavily, wiping sweat with his palm.  
"Okay, what do you think?  
"Big, a hundred flowers.  
A hundred flowers?! This man who's been through something, and now he's running for flowers for his wife.  
What do you want? Daffodils, lilies, violets, roses, tulips, vaselys, - the florist's fingers bent.  
"Yes, you can each, ten or fifteen pieces. And make it in a beautiful wrapper.  
Xiao Zhan looked at him discontentedly, he can imagine how poor our boy would crawl on the doodles to bring him a hundred flowers!  
There was nothing to do, it was a client, and customers need to obey.  
Ten minutes later, the bouquet was ready, but the man did not like something.  
"Replace the lilies with red ones.  
We don't have red lilies," the florist tried to smile.  
"What's this then?" - the man pointed at the red daffodils.  
"You won't believe it, but they're daffodils, I'll replace them now.  
Squeaking his teeth, Xiao Zhan gently pulled out the purple lilies, than he did not like the lilies? Beautiful flowers, but his bouquet was accentuated by such lovely little girls.  
"And can we do it a little faster? "I'm in a hurry."  
Hurry on, and I need to finish my work. The florist thought. 

You must have thought, a man will stay in the store for a long time. The answer is yes. Not only did he ask to change the flowers, he also wanted to pay with a card.  
"We don't accept cards.  
"Why?  
"We have a machine broken, and on the door, if you notice ... although no one notices, hung a leaf where black on white says: do not accept cards! There is no patience left. Xiao Zhan could easily get mad, even if you just started to joke about it, it is better for you to run ...  
"Okay, how much of me?  
\- 108.01 yuan.  
The man's eyes widened, not expecting, apparently, a skunk. Behind the tired face now lurked a little devil who laughed quietly.  
"Expensive, but...  
"Because you chose a big bouquet, would you choose a small one, the price would be less, as well as flowers, a wrapper and a big bow, or did you think I would give you everything for free?  
"How are you...  
"Is it my job, will we pay or what? "He put his hand on his head, and waited for the man to say something.  
"I will," he was angry, pulling out the bills.  
The main goal - eliminated! You can rejoice, and close the store, as well as calculate the revenue. It's a day off tomorrow, which means he could sleep well. Xiao Zhan inspected the store, everything was clean.  
***  
Turning the corner, the man noticed that someone was following him, Xiao Zhan stopped. Smeling, the man turned, and the truth, watch. A tall male silhouette with a knife in his hand, was heading in his direction.  
"His own," Xiao Zhan put his hand forward, and the silhouette stopped.  
\- Xiao Zhan, you? Maniac asked.  
"Man Yi, who else? "The man smirked, "Take off this hoodie, or the whole one closed.  
"What are you doing so late?  
"Seven o'clock in the evening, indeed, the children are already asleep, and I walk.  
Walking around? Man Yi asked foolishly.  
"Maine Yi, I'm going home, and you came out early," he corrected his hood, moving closer and asking, "Was there no order?"  
"I did. I was ordered recently to kill a woman, she lives across from your store.  
\- It is clear, but what is the woman?  
\- They didn't give a picture, they said that they finished their work at eight o'clock in the evening, a blonde with green eyes, a big scar on her hand, everything.  
"The customer was too lazy to even send a picture," Xiao Zhan began to resent.  
After talking to his partner for a while, Xiao Zhan went to the side of his house. He also receives orders, but quite rarely, as hired killers now very much. Xiao Zhan plays two roles: good and bad, the actor from him, of course, not very, but the killer - professional.  
The nut was already waiting at the door, before the man came in, as his pet, began to purr and substitute his head to stroke it. Throwing off his shoes, Xiao Zhan went into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator, and he slammed it back in horror.  
There was nothing there. Even a mouse that would hang herself. Go to the store again? "My legs aren't holding me, and I'm not eating, nut, you go, are you?  
The silver cat crumpled when she heard her name on the white feet, and she approached the owner, looking him straight in the eye.  
Too laziness? He smiled, picking up the cat, and the owner began to scratch it behind his ear.  
Xiao Zhan covered his eyes, tilting his head to the left side. The cat continued to look with her green eyes at Xiao Zhan.  
Before the eyes of Xiao Zhan there were flowerbeds of beautiful flowers, they were all of different colors, the corner of the mouth trembled. His favorite dark red daffodil became even more, and then ... sleep is interrupted as the cat began to claw its paws at the owner's face. I fell asleep a little bit, and the cat wants to! Getting up, the man went down the hall, left, left, straight, left, his apartment was with the size of a whole penthouse. Long corridors, twenty rooms, two baths, three bedrooms and several guest rooms, the rest, he was not eager to look, the cat was following him, she had to control the process.


End file.
